Unspoken
by Fourleggeddog
Summary: Tory knew they had talked, that they were going to make her chose. Chance? or Ben? What did the boys talk about, what unspoken words did Tory see through their glances. Short one-shot taking place at the end of Terminal.


Ben was the first to move to the old car. He fumbled with the keys, as he leaned into the car and tried to stick them in the ignition. However his fingers were shaking too violently. Dropping the keys he bent down and scooped them up only to let them slip from his grasp once more. On his third attempt to start the car, Victoria placed her porcelain hands on top of his; with such gentle tenderness I felt my heart flutter just the slightest. Ben opened his hands without the slightest protest. One thing that was clear to me from the beginning is that girl has him on a string. She doesn't even realize it. Tory took the keys and slid into the driver's seat. She tried to start the engine but exhaustion smothered her movements. I stepped forward and reached out my hand.

"Tor, you aren't in shape to drive. Neither is Ben. I will drive."

"What makes you so suited to drive Claybourne?" Ben snapped whipping his head in my direction.

Even with his brain jumbled from whatever the hell they shot into us, Ben still could spew his venom.

"Benjamin just let me drive so we don't end up tied around a pole like a Christmas bow."

Before Ben could make a snide remark Tory tossed me the keys. I clutched them with one hand and grabbed her with the other. Letting her lean on me for support she crawled out of the driver's seat. Ben stepped forward so he could take her from me. Feeling her soft skin leave my grasp, caused me to want her even more. The way she carries herself with the mystery and longing made me crazy. I wanted her to be mine. Did I love Tory? I don't know. I do know that I am intrigued by her. I'm fascinated by her; she's a collector item I need to own. Ben opened the car door and let her get in first. Her giant dog, which until this point had been waiting patiently, jumped into the car and pressed himself next to Tory. Ella was next to get in. Much to my surprise she took passenger seat, buckling up with a slight smile. I shut my car door and started the engine as Hiram and Shelton tried to squeeze into the backseat. Before pulling forward and heading up the deserted gravel path I checked the mirror. In the commotion there was a little rearranging, not that it surprised me. Tory was curled into Benjamin's side. Her delicate head rested on his chest. Shelton sat next to Ben, and Hiram sat next to Shelton. The mutt was curled on the floor, with Hiram's legs resting on the dirty fur like a leg rest. It was a tight fit.

The drive home was a quite one. Tory fell asleep right away, and Ben played with her hair until he too drifted off. Shelton wasn't asleep, but he sat in silence with his eyes closed. Ella spent the drive awake, but she didn't try to make small talk. Hiram was the only one wide awake and active, but even he didn't speak. I didn't blame him, or any of the others. I didn't feel like talking either. I could feel the lingering pain from the needles dance across my skin, every time I moved my limbs. I began mauling over the choices I had made that led me to tonight. I started thinking about creating the virus and how thick headed I had been. Did I regret it? No. Creating the virus gave me the opportunity to see into her world, to get closer to her. I drifted into the deeper corners of my mind as I pictured our kisses. The feeling of her lips was like smoke, whispering away without any chance of getting it back. I snuck a glance to the backseat. Ben was awake, but Tory was still out for the count. Bens hand moved slowly over hers in a graceful way. Like an artist tracing his brush over a brand new canvas. Small, light strokes. I returned my eyes to the road trying to distract myself. It wasn't fair. I could give her anything she wanted. I could please her in ways boat boy couldn't imagine. My lips curled into a sly grin as I pictured her as mine, crying my name in pleasure. _Ben doesn't have a prayer._

I pulled into the small driveway without trouble. I turned off the engine and stretched in my seat. Ella did the same, making a tiny little bird noise as her arms extended upwards. Hiram opened the car door, stepping out after the dog. Shelton scooted out next. The two boys silently mumbled goodnights and sauntered away to their townhomes. Ben was trying to nudge Tory awake as Ella waited awkwardly by the rear of the car. After a few sleepy protests from waking redhead, she joined Ella, and the two of them disappeared inside. The dog bounded after them tail wagging. Ben started walking away towards his pathetic excuse for a house, being a Claybourne I didn't wait for an invitation. Strolling after the younger boy I tossed one last look at Tory's house. I couldn't help myself, but to think back to the time I spent on her bedroom floor.

I caught up with Ben as he tried to get the front door open. He pushed his weight into the heavy frame, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Damn thing." He spat quietly to himself.

"Need some help Benjamin? Not a real man without the power of the wolf?"

Ben dropped his hands from the door and turned around so fast I thought he would get whiplash. He stepped forward and grabbed me with both arms. He raised his fist shaking with raw emotion. For a quick second I felt a cold stab of fear. Then once again the island mouse surprised me.

"You aren't worth it you little termite." With that he dropped his hands and put all his energy into opening the cheap front door.

I grinned at the frustrated little boy. Any fear washing away replaced with pure malice. I knew exactly how to press his buttons, and tonight I was going to show no mercy. Tonight Ben was going to realize that he has no chance with Tory. She was as good as mine.

My feet squeaked on the old wood floor as we moved across his kitchen. Ben said nothing as we headed to his bedroom. I followed him in, sticking my foot in the door before he could slam it in my face and lock me out. He groaned as I followed him in. The room was small. It had a desk and a bed. The walls were a dark grey. The wall was messily covered in posters of cars and other vehicles. Ben pulled checkered flannel pajama pants from off the floor and moved to the Jack n Jill bathroom connecting to a bland study. It didn't even have a fireplace. Before closing the door he turned and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Touch anything Claybourne and I'll staple your balls together."

With that he closed the door and I was left alone in his room. I walked over to the small desk and opened the little hatch. Inside it looked like a camera had exploded. Pictures filled up every little space. Most were of him and the other island nerds. Digging deeper I found better pictures. There were ones of just Ben and Tory. There was a couple with Ben with the dog, and even some of Ben with his dad on their boat. At the very bottom was, in my opinion the best. It was one of Tory, just Tory. She was sitting in the piolets seat of Ben's boat with a sailor's hat on her head. Her hair was all over the place, showing it was a windy day at sea. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement, and I could almost hear her laughter through the picture. She looked so pretty, so happy, I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her so relaxed. I was so lost in her wide smile and emerald eyes I didn't notice Ben come out of the bathroom. Who knows how long he was watching me.

"That was a couple weeks before we were first infected. I was working on Sewee's engine and she came out to see me. I don't even know where the hat came from, but she was so happy that day."

Testing the waters I spoke casually. "She's beautiful, one of a kind."

"Yes, but she's more than that. It seems like I have known her forever, but not a day goes by where she ceases to amaze me."

I didn't respond, only because I didn't need to. I was aware of what he was doing just as much as he was aware of my actions. Tonight would be the final night. The great finale of our feud. Tonight is the night Benjamin Blue is going to realize he has lost.

I placed the picture back in the general vicinity from where it came from and closed the lid. Ben stepped out of my way as I moved to the small bathroom. I thought about showering, but decided against it. This pathetic little shack probably uses artic water. He had given me old black sweats and an oil stained tee. I changed quickly, eager to get on with the jabs and stabs. Opening the bathroom door I saw Ben had settled into his bed. His eyes glowed with amusement as his large hands typed speedily across the IPhone keyboard.

"Texting Tory?"

"Buzz off Chance."

"It was an innocent question."

"You sleeping on the floor or outside?"

"Actually Benjamin, I was hoping we could share the bed, maybe a little cuddle action?"

"Claybourne you piece of shit I'm too tired for this."

"Stand down Blue, innocent fun."

I thought about continuing to poke at Little Boy Blue but I decided against it. I held up my hands in mock surrender, knowing without doubt I was far from backing down. Playtime was over, it was time to pull out the big guns. I wanted to scream it out, to chant how his downfall would be my rising. Being raised in a family that was run on manipulative behavior I knew where to aim my jabs, where they would hurt most. I tossed another glance his way and opened my mouth ready to let harsh words fly, but then I really looked at him. Deep purple bruised were bubbling up on his arms and face. A large deep gash on his forehead had started to drip again. The fact that he was awake was remarkable. I was ashamed to admit but Ben fought harder than I did. He fought for Tory; it felt like they used more tranquilizers on Ben alone then the rest of us combined. He spoke:

"Not that's it's any of your business, but I'm texting Hi, Tor needs sleep and I'm not going to disturb her."

That's when I, Chance Xavier Claybourne, felt my walls fall. Victoria was a special girl. I've said it before and I'll say it again. The energy that surrounds her is uncanny to anyone or thing I've met. Her entire being just calls to me, makes me feel the need to collect Victoria. I want to store her away like a squirrel with a prized nut, keep her away from the rest of the world. But standing here in the tiny bedroom with Ben, my number one competition things became surprisingly clear. I didn't love her. The question that had been gnawing at me since I first met her. Answered. Just like that I felt a small weight being lifted off my shoulders _. I didn't love Victoria._ I slouched a little, and then completely crumpled, sinking to the floor in an unintentional dramatic gesture.

"What's got your panties twisted?"

Words slip, mistakes are made. Just like that accidently opened up to Benjamin Blue.

"I don't love Tory." The statement was a choked whisper, crawling out sloppily.

"I know." His stupid nonchalant attitude pissed me off.

"Can it Benjamin you don't know shit. You know what never mind. I won't provide you with false security. Tomorrow she's going to finally pick, and God knows it's going to be me."

Ben got out of bed laughing loudly casually walking over till he was hovering over me.

"Oh you think so?" His laughter continued as I stood up. Puffing myself up like a flustered peacock I tried to appear confident to the younger boy.

"Don't kid yourself little boy, she'll pick me because I can give her the world."

Ben finally stopped laughing. His words flew out hot and ready, like he had been throwing his hook for years and damn I've finally took the bait.

"Give her the world? Please for your own sake pull your head out of your ass and clean out the shit that's been manifesting in your brain. You can't give her the world; you have to show it to her. When you look at a woman you should see the sky in her eyes, hear the mountains strength in her voice, and feel the determination of wild horses in her soul. You don't love Tory because you want to buy things, own things, sell things. It's all about possession for you, when love is about freedom. If you trust someone you don't need to clip their wings, because they'll come home. Trust is giving someone the power to be free while love gives them the reason to come home."

"What movie was that from again?" I wasn't ready to get deep with uneducated boat boys. Snark kept me safe.

Ben didn't answer, well maybe he did, I wouldn't know being how deep inside my own mind I was. I thought about Tory some more but no matter what I tried I just couldn't use the word love for how I feel about her. Not that I knew what love is. Then again does anyone really know? Ben seems to, but I don't see girls lining up for him. The more I thought about love the more memories surfaced. I felt pain as Hannah bubbled up. I had pushed her down to my depths and definitely wasn't going to deal with it now. Anything I once felt for her was long gone. However there was another. A girl I could almost hear a river flowing through, even though now it was just a trickle. A girl with eyes that held the possibility of a redwood forest when now it was only a flowering fern. I saw a broken girl, one looked over by most and forgotten by many. A girl with potential to be a flow like a river and grow like a forest, fly like a bird till the sky disappeared. A girl I could love. A girl with hair like a raven's wing and a laugh like a butterfly. I needed to own Tory, or so I thought but with this girl I wanted more. I wanted to save her. Plant the trees back beneath her eyes even if we had to do so one by one. My eyes snapped up to Ben. He was expressionless but I knew he too was emotion filled. He was thinking about his Victoria, and for once I was thinking about my Ella. Not a word was spoken for the rest of the night. Ben knew he had gotten under my skin and into my blood, pumping his words to entire body, making me listen for once. This day has forever changed me. I will walk out a different man, for the better. Something I would have never believed Ben could do. Without a doubt I will be disappointed if Tory doesn't pick me, but I know her heart will be better under Bens care. I have realized the importance of love, without really understanding it. Then again, nobody does.

 **Thank you all so much for reading this. Please make sure to review. How do you think the talk about Tory went between these two? This was a lot of fun to write. I've never really thought about the way Chance thinks. I tried to make him seem very possessive, being raised without a mother and more money than he knew what to do with, love would most likely be a hard feeling for him to grasp. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
